The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Substrate processing, particularly silicon wafer processing involves deposition and etching of films and other processes at various stages in the eventual manufacture of integrated circuits. Because of this processing, contaminants, particles, and other defects develop in the edge area of the wafer. This includes particles, contaminants and other defects such as chips, cracks or delamination that develop on edge exclusion zones (near edge top surface and near edge back surface), and edge (including top bevel, crown and bottom bevel) of the wafer. It has been shown that a significant percentage of yield loss, in terms of final integrated circuits, results from particulate contamination originating from the edge area of the wafer causing killer defects inside the FQA (fixed quality area) portion of the wafer. See for example, Braun, The Wafer's Edge, Semiconductor International (Mar. 1, 2006), for a discussion of defects and wafer edge inspection methodologies.
Attempts at high magnification inspection of this region of the wafer have been confounded by poor illumination of these surfaces. It is difficult to properly illuminate and inspect the edge area of an in-process wafer. An in-process wafer typically has a reflective specular (“mirror”) surface. Attempts at illuminating this surface from a surface normal position frequently results in viewing reflections of surrounding environment of the wafer edge thus making it difficult to visualize defects or distinguish the defects from reflective artifact. Further, the wafer edge area has a plurality of specular surfaces extending from the near edge top surface across the top bevel, the crown, the bottom bevel to the near edge bottom surface. These too cause non-uniform reflection of light necessary for viewing the wafer edge area and defect inspection. In addition, color fidelity to observed films and contrast of lighting are important considerations for any wafer edge inspection system.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that adequately illuminates the edge area of a wafer for inspection. It is important that the system provide for illumination and viewing suitable for a highly reflective surface extending over a plurality of surfaces and for a variety of defects to be observed. The system must provide for efficient and effective inspection of the edge area for a variety of defects.